Amor no correspondido
by kaze143
Summary: Reika,Aki,y Haruna son brujas que se les encarga recuperar un libro de vampiros robaron hace unos siglos atras, son mandadas a misión a una secundaria disfrazada como vampiras, todo marcha bien hasta que ciertos Vampiros las intentan enamorar que pasara.
1. Chapter 1: Sueños Recordados

_**Hola chicos disculpen por subir está historia antes de terminar las otras pero enserio quería subir una en Octubre, pero como esos días estuve enfocada en mis Exámenes finales, especialmente de Matemáticas, no pude subirlo, bueno me salí del tema, ahora si el finc trata como ya lo leyeron en el Sumary del día de las brujas, este es otro fin de ReikaXKazemaru, AkiXEndo, GoenjiXHaruna , y un OCX con Kidou, bueno me despido esperando que les guste, 5..4..3..2..1 rodando Finc.**_

_**Kido ¬ _¬***_

_**Disclamer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-idiotas, bueno me despido.**_

_**Chapter 1: Sueños Recordados**_

Las hojas crecían nuevamente en los arboles, anunciando que primavera se establecía, una chica entrenaba arduamente para mejorar su habilidad y su destreza con los conjuros, finalmente el cansancio no pudo dejar que la chica continuara, cayó finalmente con su respiración agitada a no más poder, ella era la líder tenía que ser más fuerte que las demás subordinadas, se levanto como pudo y siguió entrenando. Se repetía así misma que tenía que ser mucho más fuerte.

-¿Cuándo crees que se detendrá?- pregunto una chica de cabellos azules.

-No se- respondió la de cabello negro verdoso-lleva así tres días- la chica miro levemente a su líder- es muy persistente, jamás se rinde, a veces me sorprende lo bruta y terca que pude llegara a ser.

-Ustedes creen eso- hablo un tercera voz.

-Yo creo que es lo más lógico- exclamo nuevamente la de cabello negro verdoso.- o no lo crees así Yumiko.

-No creo que ella sea bruta, ni mucho menos terca, lo único que quiere es ser fuerte para que nuestro escuadrón sea mandado a más misiones.

-Pero si sigue a ese ritmo, algo malo podría pasarle- exclamo la más pequeña de las chica.

-Sí, pero lo hace por nosotras, quiere que seamos las grandes brujas que prometimos ser hace ya algunos años.

_Flash Back….(yo: en termino de bruja son algunos siglos) _

Cuatro niñas se encontraban jugando, las cuatro era muy felices, lanzaban conjuros que no eran tan fuerte, pero las cuatro se esforzaban.

-Oye Reika-Sempai crees que lleguemos a ser brujas- pregunto una niña de cabello negro verdoso.

- Si Reika-sempai tú crees- interrogo la de cabello negro intenso.

Las cuatro niñas pararon inmediatamente de jugar para prestar atención a lo que su parecer siempre fue su líder.

-¡No sean tontas, brujas cabeza huecas!- la chica hizo que cuatro ramas se elevaran en el aire y las golpeara en la cabeza-

-auhhhhhh- exclamaron las tres inmediatamente después del golpe.

- Claro que seremos GRANDES brujas, es solo cuestión de que ese sentimiento de minoría se les salga del pensamiento, esfuércense y verán que todo es posible.

Le sonrió amablemente a las tres.

-Si Reika-sempai- exclamaron con entusiasmo.

_Fin de Flash Back…_

La chica callo inconsciente, golpeándose la cara.

-¡Reika-sempai!- gritaron las tres, corriendo asía ella directamente.

-Lo sabía, Sabia que se haría daño- exclamo Aki Kino.

-Cállate, no vez que está mal- la chica ayudo a su amiga.

- No reacciona tenemos que usar algo más fuerte- Yumiko logro sanar a su amiga reponiendo todas las fuerzas que esta había perdido por estar entrenando sin descanso.

-Uhhh que pasó- exclamo la chica al ver a sus tres amigas rodeándola.

-Que te desmayaste Reika-Sempai- añadió Haruna.

-Deberías descansar un poco- regaño la peli verde.

-Estás bien - las cuatro respiraron aliviadas- pero tendrán que vencerme primero- la chica se puso en posición.

Las tres solo les recorrió una gotita por la cabeza.

-Deja de estar bromeando, Reika-Sempai no vez que estas muy débil- regaño la peli verde.

-¡No! Aki no creas que dándonos por vencidas nos mandaras a más misiones, no si no entrenamos nunca podremos salir de esta secundaria, no, si no me atacan, yo las atacare.

-Creo que no hay otra opción que pelear con ella- exclamo Yumiko.

Las tres rodearon a la chica, Haruna Otonashi fue la primera en caer, la chica se especializaba en ser veloz, tanto su lanzamiento de conjuros como el de sus ataques eran muy precisos pero no igualaba a su líder, la segunda en caer fue Yumiko Suzuki su especialidad era curar las heridas de sus escuadrón, también sus movimientos eran muy fluidos, pero su ataque no era de lo mejor ya que siempre practicaba más sus conjuros de curación, las ultima Aki Kino dio mucho más batalla.

-Reika-Sempai solo queda usted y yo- la chica movía dos cuchias ágilmente de atrás asía adelante.

-No creas que ganaras Kino no eres tan fuerte- reto la chica.

-Menos palabras más acción- la chica ataco con unos cuantos conjuros y sus armas pero al cabo de unos minutos no pudo más y cayo.

-Demostraste una buena pelea Kino- Reika le sonrío amablemente extendiéndole una mano.

La chica hizo el mismo gesto, y tomo la mano de su líder.

-Hasta que al fin terminan- bufo Haruna.

-Ahora si podemos ir a descansar Reika-Sempai- la chica la miro seria y luego sonrío.

-Si claro lo tenemos más que merecido.

Las cuatro desaparecieron cuando Reika trono sus dedos. Lo que las cuatro no sabían era que dos mujeres las miraban y escuchaban todo el tiempo.

-¿Crees que ella podrán con la misión?- pregunto la más joven- son muy jóvenes todavía para mandarlas a esa misión

-Si yo creo que ella serán las que recuperen el Libro de Arcadia que hace un siglo nos robaron- exclamo con ira al recordar lo que paso ese día una mujer un poca más anciana .Mañana se les dirá de la misión, es tu escuadrón así que las acompañaras sin objeción, y además las vigilaras constantemente, cuida que ningún Vampiro se interponga en su misión y si lo hace ya sabes que hacer- la anciana avanzo unos pasos- desde que está guerra comenzó todas hemos estado preparándonos, así que tienes que explicares bien lo que harán, además esa chica Reika es muy fuerte y una gran líder.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecer.

_**Bueno eso fue todo, es corto pero prometo hacerlos más largos, y también no sé si los subiré continuamente ya que hice los exámenes y no sé el resultado todavía, si aun caso no voy a la escuela de verano por matemáticas , los subiré más continuamente, me despido y espero sus Review, si consideran que merezco un Review me despido tengo otros capi que actualizar. n_n, chao.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Misión

_**Hola chicos uhhh ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que puse el capi 1, pero bueno es que no he tenido tiempo.**_

_**Subconsciente: di la verdad ¬¬**_

_**Yo: Cual U.U**_

_**Subconsciente: si no dices la verdad no deja que hagas tranquila el capi.**_

_**Yo: está bien, bueno verán toda estas semanas han estado viniendo a mi casa unas vecinitas que siempre me dicen "Katherine (Katherine es mi otro nombre) ven a jugar con nosotras" y yo les digo "Pero tengo cosas que hacer" y ellas dicen "Que cosas, vamos no seas haragana y vamos a jugar" y yo siempre termino accediendo, jugamos, cuerda o salto como le quieran decir, futbol, y otras cosas que quizás no conozcan , lo cierto es que me he divertido mucho estas semana, además me acorde cuando era niña y que las cosas no tienen que ser siempre serias, así que aquí va el capi y como alguien me pidió que la incluyera la pondré en este capi y espero que le guste sin más el inútil Disclamer.**_

_**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece bla bla bla le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños Level-Idiotas, cuando Inazuma Eleven sea mío no existirá Fuburra y Natsumi. Jau jau jau O.o **_

_**Lo siento fue un momento de maldad sin más el capi **_

_**Misión **_

Las cuatro chicas escuchaban atentas lo que la mujer explicaba con palabras serias y frías, no era nada en contra de ella es solo que así era su manera de ser, la mujer dio un paso al frente y las cuatro prestaron aun más atención, miro a todas y dijo "_Serán enviadas en la misión para recuperar el libro de Arcadia"_ las cuatro quedaron realmente asombradas no pensaron que las fueran a mandar en una misión tan importante a ese escuadrón que eran tan débil según ellas, miraron a su líder y esta hablo nuevamente, "_La superior quiere verlas lo antes posible" _al concluir esto chasqueo sus dedos y desapareció en el acto.

-Será posible Reika-Sempai que no manden a una misión tan importante- especulo Haruna.

-No sé, pero lo mejor será ir con la superior cuanto antes- la chica miro a todo su escuadrón el cual está más sorprendido que emocionado. Era normal nunca las mandaban a misiones no dejaban que convivieran con las demás brujas, su vida era practicar, estudiar y practicar, era muy raro que de pronto vinieran y le dijeran que serian mandadas a una misión así como así, busco con desesperación una respuesta en su cabeza, pero no la encontró lo mejor era ir a ver a la superior.

-Vamos chicas nos están enviando a una misión importante, quiten esas caras- dijo Yumiko al ver las caras de sus amigas, Yumiko es una chica apartada no le gusta llamar mucho la atención tiene cabello café ondulado y caía hasta la parte baja de su espalda sus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda y una tez blanca, es algo tímida y sus únicas amigas son las chicas de su escuadrón pero muy agresiva cuando la molestan.

-Tienes toda la razón- esta vez hablo Aki- será mejor ir con la superior cuanto antes.

Las cuatro comenzaron a caminar hasta la puerta de la oficina de su directora, al llegar Reika toco la puerta ya que ninguna de sus amigas se atrevía, una voz se escucho diciendo que podían pasar, al entrar esta su líder Hitomiko Kira la superior Magda y una chica que nunca habían visto, cabello café hasta los hombros estaban allí, que no se dio cuenta cuando pasaron ya que está de espaldas viendo por una ventana totalmente distraída.

-Superior yo… -la chica no termino su palabra ya que la mujer había comenzado hablar.

-Escuadrón 6, han sido elegidas para recuperar lo que los Vampiros vilmente no robaron hace unos siglos, el libro de Arcadia, como ustedes ya sabrán por sus clases de Historia , el libro de Arcadia fue es el libro que contiene los hechizos más poderosos jamás conocidos por las brujas fue forjado por nuestras tres brujas madres y no puede ser abierto más que por una de sus descendientes, el punto es que el libro nos pertenece y necesitamos que ustedes lo recuperen cuanto antes, serán mandadas a la secundaria que lo tiene bajo su poder, robaran el libro y lo traerán de vuelta aquí donde pertenece, no es que queramos la guerra con los Vampiros, pero ese libro tiene en su interior muchos hechizos con inimaginables poderes la bruja que lo posea será la bruja más poderosa conocida por la historia, ustedes cinco tienen esa misión, se les dará un año completo para que localicen bien donde está oculto, recuerden escuadrón 6, en esta misión no pueden fallar porque si son descubiertas serán vilmente asesinadas por los Vampiros, y díganme tienen algunas pregunta.

Las cuatro se quedaron viendo sin casi no poder creer lo que escuchaban esa misión tan importante era para brujas de mayor rango jamás podrían regresar de esa misión con éxito. Entonces Reika dio un paso al frente tenía algunas dudas que debían de ser aclaradas.

-Bueno yo si tengo algunas preguntas en primera, ¿Por qué nuestro escuadrón? ¿Por qué nosotras? ¿Cómo burlaremos la seguridad de los Vampiros? Y ¿Por qué dijo Cinco?- la chica termino sus preguntas y miro directamente a su superior quería respuesta.

-Su escuadrón fue elegido por ser el más fuerte, y si se pregunta que como eso es posible, es porque cuenta con elementos muy importante, cada una de ustedes son elementos fundamentales para su escuadrón, tanto como velocidad, ataque, astucia, el poder de curar las heridas, el lanzamiento de conjuros, la planeación de estrategias y además de eso tienen la edad adecuada para entrar a la secundaria sin ser descubiertas o levantar sospechas, y si su escuadrón no era mandados a misiones es porque es muy valioso y tenían que prepararse más.

-Ya veo- balbuceo Aki ante tal explicación.

-Por que dije cinco, pues eso es fácil Chizuru Yuuki, será la nueva integrante de su equipo, Chizuru me arias el favor de presentarte con tus nuevas compañeras- la chica que hasta ese momento miraba la ventana volteo, su cabello era café y sus ojos azules **(yo: Chizuru perdón si pongo equivocado el color de tus ojos pero es que no me mandaste tu descripción física, así que tuve que elegir un color de tus favoritos)** como el azulado mar, era muy bonita y sonrió amablemente a todas las chicas.

- Hola mi nombre es Chizuru Yuki, soy del escuadrón 8 y seré su nueva compañera- Chizuru extendió su mano a todas las chicas quienes la tomaron gustosa, la primera en presentarse fue Reika.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Reika Midou- la chica fue empujada por Aki. n_n

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Aki Kino, y puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. n_n

La chica fue empujada violentamente por Haruna quien la dejo caer al suelo. ¬¬#

-Hola mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi, y espero que seamos grandes amigas. n_n

Aki jalo a Haruna asiendo que ella cayera al suelo.

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Yumiko Suzuki y espero que no salgas heridas por las chicas -_-* y es un gusto conocerte.

A Chizuru le recorrió una gota por la cabeza al ver a Haruna y a Kino peleando en el suelo como niñas pequeñas, rio para sí misma. Después de que Yumiko les suministrara un golpe fuerte en la cabeza a las dos peleoneras esta se calmaron y así la superior pudo seguir.

-Bueno ya que se presentaron seguiré respondiendo las preguntas, Reika me preguntantes con que burlarían la seguridad de los Vampiros, pues con esto- la mujer tenía en su poder un frasco no tan grande el liquido que contenía era de un color rojo profundo tenía más parecido a sangre.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Chizuru picándolo con una barita que sabe Dios donde la saco.

La mujer solo vio Chizuru con pena ajena, y le quito la vara.

-Esto es un poción conocida como, Trasmutación, tiene el poder de cambiar la apariencia de las brujas a lo que ellas quieran si modificar sus habilidades y poder de lanzar conjuros.

-GUA- exclamaron las cinco al escuchar la explicación.

-Se la beberán y su apariencia física cambiara mucho, les saldrán colmillos y tendrán la habilidad de volar como Vampiro, les dolerá mucho que mucho desearan la muerte nos les miento, pero es necesario. Muy bien ¿Quién va primero?

Haruna, Chizuru, Yumiko y Aki dieron un paso asía atrás dejando a Reika al frente.

-Gracias por su ayuda¬¬ -la chica les dedico una mirada mortal a las cuatro las cuales solo tragaron saliva.

La mujer saco un poco de la poción en una frasco y se lo extendió a la chica quien solo miraba con muchos nervios el pequeño frasco, trago saliva fuerte y dijo.

-Hasta el fondo- la chica de un solo trago toma la horrenda pócima y de inmediato sintió un dolor que jamás había experimentado en su vida no lo expreso en su cara porque si no las chicas no iban a querer tomarlo cerró los ojos y sintió como de su boca salían colmillos cerro aun más sus ojos después de unos 2 minutos de dolor este desapareció abrió sus ojos y sintió como su cabello caía asía al frente, ya no estaba en Rastas, su cabello está muy liso y el de frente tapaba un poco su ojos (**yo: como corte emo) **toco sus colmillos que sobresalían y los rodeo con la lengua toco su ropa y no andaba su típico uniforme, era un uniforme camisa blanca manga larga un chaleco negro un moño rojo y una falda extremadamente corta, también tenía unas mallas color negro y unos zapatos bajos. **(yo: es el uniforme de Schoocol Days y si no saben que anime es busquen en Google en imágenes y allí les saldra)**

-Reika-Sempai te ves muy diferente- dijo Haruna asombrada, al mirar a Reika muy cambiada.

-Y como me veo bien o mal- dijo l chica examinándose todavía con los ojos.

-Te miras muy bien- dijeron la cuatro a coro.

Reika toco su cabello y toco y cinta en forma de moño sintió algo en su cuello y era un collar con un dije de una nota musical, pero cuando se fijo en un tatuaje que sobresalía de su seno derecho casi le da un infarto.

-Porque tengo un tatuaje en mi seno derecho- reclamo con cara de Chibi.

La mujer miro a Reika y sonrió como si no tuviera importancia y contesto.

-Porque si conquistan chicos tal vez ellos le digan dónde está el libro y ese atuendo que traes es el uniforme de la secundaria donde irán y si las demás se preguntan que si se miraran así de provocativas la respuesta es un Sí.

Las cuatro que escuchaban cayeron estilo anime, su superior sí que estaba loca.

-Muy bien voy yo- dijo Yumiko tomando un pequeño frasco, el dolor se sintió casi después de tomarlo, y después de unos minutos la chica tenía el mismo atuendo de Reika solo que su cabello estaba en un moño sujetado por una cinta en forma de chongo color verde como el de sus ojos, excepto dos mechones extensos que caían enmarcando su cara y un fleco igual al de Reika, la chica se rodeo con los ojos y noto que no tenía el tatuaje que tenia Reika suspiro aliviada, pero después miro su brazo y allí estaba el tatuaje, solo que el de ella era como un brazalete y rodeaba toda su muñeca.

-Te ves muy bien Yumiko- dijo Haruna – Yo sigo- dijo después de casi agonizar del dolor ya estaba trasformada, traía el mismo traje de las chicas pero a ella incluso se le miraban los senos más grandes se avergonzó al ver sus senos, su cabello había crecido y caía hasta los hombros también tenía un fleco que caía por toda su cara y una flor negra adornaba su cabello, busco el tatuaje en su seno pero no estaba lo busco en su brazo y tampoco lo busco por todas parte hasta que Reika le dijo que lo tenía a una lado de su ojos, era una pequeña estrella que hacía que se fijaran más en sus ojos grises.

-Baya Haruna te ves muy linda y tus senos crecieron mucho- dijo Aki picándolos con los dedos.

-No toques mis senos- dijo esta avergonzada y comenzando una pela con Aki.

-Creo que yo voy- Dijo Chizuru tomando el frasco , a los minutos ella también tenía el traje de las otras tres chicas toco sus colmillos, miro su uniforme y este marcaba mucho su cintura la cual era mucho más delgada que las otras chicas, miro sus senos y también habían crecido un poco (**yo: no me mates chii-chan plis O.O)** toco su cabello y este caía en dos coletas hasta casi sus rodillas con varias cintas entre ellas y también el fleco idéntico al de Haruna toco su cabello y encontró una flor de color azul como el de sus ojos, se examino nuevamente y vio el tatuaje en uno de sus senos y enrojeció violentamente era igual al de Reika solo que este estaba en su seno izquierdo. Además de eso tenía una cadena con un dije de gato en su cuello.

-Y como me veo- dijo con temor.

-Te ves bien- dijeron las cuatro a coro.

-Aki solo faltas tú- dijo Reika acercándose con el frasco.

-Está bien- la chica tomo el frasco y bebió hasta la última gota, al cabo de unos minutos también tenía el traje de las demás toco sus colmillos miro su traje que era idéntico al de las demás chicas, miro que su cabello había crecido mucho más de lo que ella esperaba, su cabello caía hasta su trasero tenía un fleco idéntico al de Reika y Yumiko y un gran cinta con una mariposa en su cabello, miro que también sus senos habían crecido más y maldijo a su superior mentalmente, no le gustaba llamar mucho la atención y menos la de chico lujuriosos que solo querían algo, busco el tatuaje y lo encontró en su cuello.

-Bueno creo que se ven muy bien- dijo la superior asiendo que todas las voltearan a ver- muy bien partirán en dos horas alisten todo lo necesario y además de eso en su habitación encontraran otros cinco uniformes para cada una, también una selección de ropa del mismo estilo que esa- las cinco la miraron con ganas de asesinarla ¬_¬ - además no pueden llevar cosas que las vayan a delatar, como libros de encantamientos, conjuros, eh ingredientes, pueden llevar cosas como, nada- la mujer rio y se gano otra mirada asesina ¬_¬ - bueno chicas que son esa caras yo bromeaba, bueno alisten sus cosa y en una hora nos vemos.

-No dijo que en dos- replico Haruna.

-Yo digo que en una y punto- la mujer chasqueo sus dedos eh hizo que las cinco desaparecieran de sus vista- y claro que tú no te salvas – dijo a Hitomiko quien en todo ese tiempo había guardado silencio.

-Yo- dijo la mujer auto señalándose y avanzando asía su superior.

-Si -dijo y le dio un frasco con poción

En otra parte…

Las chicas miraban asombrada la ropa que la superior había escogido para ellas era totalmente diferente a lo que usaban.

-Vieja loca- dijo Haruna con una vendita en la cabeza- Como creo que nos pondremos esto- la chica estiro una falda muy chiquita- si apenas puedo andar con esta cosa tan incómoda- dijo jaloneando el uniforme.

-No importa será mejor hacer caso- la chica termino con su maleta sin duda estaba molesta pero no quería ponerle importancia a eso además que tan malo podría ser.

-Yo no me pondré eso- dijo Yumiko dando vuelta a la maleta en la cama.

-¡Yumiko!- dijo Reika con enojo eh hiso que la ropa se volviera a reacomodar en la maleta con solo mover un poco su mano- tu solo relájate no llamaremos mucho la atención-

Yumiko solo hizo un gran puchero y se sentó en silencio y completamente roja por ver la ropa que usaría.

En otra parte…

-AHHHHH Vieja loca- grito Chizuru al ver las cosas de la maleta, dio un largo suspiro y termino de empacar no muy alegre quedo de verse con las chicas en media hora, cerro la maleta y se recostó en su cama esperando que todo saliera bien.

Ya en la hora acordada…

Las cinco chicas esperaban a la superior para ya marcharse a la misión ella terminaría de explicar las cosa.

-Me aburro- dijo Chizuru al estar sentada sin hacer nada.

-Yo también- esta vez Haruna hablo.

- ¬_¬- Yumiko les dedico una mirada de "A quien le interesa"

-Amargada- reclamaron las dos haciendo pucheros.

-No soy amargada- dijo la chica.

-Si lo eres- volvieron a repetir las chicas a coro.

-NO LO SOY- dijo con una vendita en su cabeza y echando llamas.

-Está bien no lo eres- dijeron rápidamente por miedo.˄.˄˜

Yumiko se sentó tranquila y se acomodo un poco la falda ya que le se le subía mucho.

-Odio esta maldita cosa- dijo con desesperación.

-Yumiko-san nunca has usado una falda pequeña –pregunto Chizuru

Yumiko bajo la cabeza avergonzada tal vez ella era la única allí que no había usado algo tan corto.

-No- la chica ladeo la cabeza- Nunca no soy muy femenina que digamos y la ropa así me incomoda.

-No se preocupe Yumiko-san se acostumbrara n_n- respondió con una muy amable sonrisa.

En ese momento apareció la superior acompaña por la líder del escuadrón.

-Muy bien veo que están listas, verán chicas su líder Hitomiko las acompañara ella será maestra en la secundaria- todos miraron a la líder y se veía diferente una falda hasta la rodilla pegada a su cuerpo el cabello sujetado por un gancho con algunos mechones cayendo por su rostro unos lentes finos una camisa de cuello metida por debajo de la falda sujetado por un cinturón y unos zapatos de tacón cerrado.

-Vaya que si se mira distintas- exclamaron la cinco con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Dejen de verme y presten atención a la superior- regaño la mujer a sus pupilas.

-Si Líder.

-Muy bien como les decía ella será maestra, ustedes ya están inscritas gracias a unos contactos que tengo, irán como si nada como nuevas estudiantes si preguntan por su familia digan que son de un Orfanato, y si insisten en seguir preguntado aléjense lo más que puedan, si un Vampiro busca problemas con ustedes, Mátenlo, su misión es recuperar ese libro a toda costa y si un Vampiro se opone deben matarlo, llegaran se instalaran y no entablaran amistad con nadie, se les permitirá coquetear con chicos que sean de un rango superior y lo más importante que sepan dónde está el libro, si ellos llegan a pedirles sexo por información acuéstense con ellos y eso va para todas en general

-¡QUE!- exclamaron la cinco- somos vírgenes- exclamaron con frustración e indignación.

-No importa ustedes harán lo que se les mandan y punto.

-Si superior- exclamaron cabizbajas y tristes.

-Bueno es hora de que partan- las 6 se reunieron en un solo punto la mujer hizo un hechizo de traslado y las 6 desaparecieron, al desaparecer la mujer respiro aliviada y se sintió culpable, pero ese era su trabajo y no se podía hacer nada.

En otra parte…

Las seis habían aparecido en una casa abandonada al parecer, de entre las sombras apareció un hombre de una edad avanzada y explico que él era el contacto de su superior no quiso dar su nombre para no comprometer, les dijo que las siguiera, cuando al fin habían salido se fijaron que la casa no estaba abandonada si no que era un puesto de venta, salieron tranquilas ya que no había nadie y al salir notaron que había un edificio enorme justo al frente el explico que era la secundaria de Vampiro donde cumpliría la misión les deseo suerte y volvió a entrar a la tienda, Reika miro hacia los lados y miro algunas chicas con el mismo uniforme de ellas, pero inclusive se miraban más inocentes que ellas, muchos chicos posaron sus miradas en ellas, cosa que hizo que algunas se sonrojara y enojara ya que solo se fijaban en la parte de inferior de su cuerpo.

Dentro del edificio…

Cuatro chicos se encontraban rodeados por un grupo muy grandes de chicas, lo cinco tenían cara de fastidio, estaban artos de esas chicas solo las usaban para satisfacer sus deseos, querían algo más querían nuevas "Victimas" según ellos.

-Tú sabes que lo nuestro solo fue de una noche lo siento- Dijo un chico de cabello plata a una chica que platicaba con él.

La chica salió corriendo del lugar echa un mar de lagrimas.

-Era su primera vez- pregunto un chico de cabellos blancos con cara de fastidio ante tal grito. Shuuya Goenji era el mayor descendiente de la familia Goenji su familia es dueña del 20% del edificio sin mencionar que es muy rico y deseado por todas la chicas.

-Si, pobres siempre caen- respondió con superioridad-Oye Goenji ¿y la chica de ayer?- pregunto para cambiar el tema. Shiro Fubuki es un chico muy presumido que se creé capaz de conquistar a todas las chicas que se cruzan en su camino, además de eso tiene una extraña fascinación de quitarle la virginidad a las chicas, su familia es dueña de otro 20% del edifico sin mencionar que es muy guapo y famoso entre la chicas.

-Ya fue- exclamo sin importancia- Oye Kido has visto algo bueno entre lo nuevo- pregunto el chico a su otro compañero.

-Nada bueno hasta ahora pero si hay algo bueno tú crees que te lo diré lo reservare para mí- Yutto Kidou famoso por su inteligencia y astucia para engañar a las chicas, su familia también es dueña de un 20% del edificio donde estudiaban, es muy guapo y suele tener fama de mujeriego.

-Endo tu qué me dices- pregunto Yutto.

-No absolutamente no nada que valga la pena, oh espera mira por haya- el chico séllalo a un grupo de chicas que entraban muy tranquilas y seguras de sí misma-

Con la chicas…

-Reika-sempai es muy grande está secundaria- Dijo Chizuru con emoción viendo asía todos lados.

-Si Chizuru-respondió Reika – pero hay que actuar con naturalidad para que nadie sospeche nada- susurro a la chica.

-Si Reika-sempai- dijo la chica caminando a su lado. n_n

-Va ser mucho trabajo saber dónde está el libro- menciono Yumiko acercándose a Reika.

-Sí, demasiado, pero por eso hay que empezar cuanto antes si- la chica sonrió a todo su escuadrón y este le regreso la sonrisa de una manera muy tranquila.

Las 6 caminaban tranquilas cuando su superior les comunico que se adelantaría un poco, doblo por unos escalones y se perdió de la vista de las chicas, las cinco se separaron sin darse cuenta, cada una se distraía viendo algo distinto o que llamara mucho su atención.

Haruna caminaba mucho más separadas de las chicas de pronto se distrajo mucho viendo algo y tropezó en una roca, cerro sus ojos para sentir el impacto y las risas de los presentes, de pronto sintió que unos brazos la tomaban antes de impactar en el suelo, abrió los ojos lentamente para ver quién era su salvador.

-Deberías tener más cuidado- dijo una voz a la chica quien en ese momento estaba muy roja y sorprendida como para reaccionar.

La chica tomo bien sus maletas y siguió su camino dejando al chico allí son siquiera dar un pequeño gracias. La chica camino a paso veloz no quería hablar con ese chico, pero cuando iba a dar un paso más este apareció al frente.

-Hola mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji- dijo el chico extendiéndole la mano, Haruna lo vio de reojo un chico cabello blanco, algo moreno ojos negros con el mismo uniforme que ella solo que versión masculina y además de eso se miraba muy guapo y se comportaba de una manera muy amable, pero que debía de hacer, decirle que se llamaba Haruna Otonashi y saludarlo amablemente, o solo ignorarlo eh irse de allí, boto por la segunda y volvió a caminar a paso veloz.

-Oye espera, note que eres nueva y quisiera ayudarte- dijo el chico amablemente.

Haruna lo miro enserio parecía amable pero finalmente dijo.

-Gracias por a verme ayudado pero me tengo que ir- dijo la chica tomando su maleta.

-Espera, te puedo ayudar- dijo el chico desesperadamente.

-No gracias estoy bien- la chica lo aparto de su camino muy amablemente.

-Por lo menos puedo saber tu nombre- grito a la chica ya que caminaba demasiado lejos.

-Haruna Otonashi- la chica volteo dijo su nombre y le sonrió torcidamente.

Mientras tanto Aki se encontraba muy extraviada ni siquiera sabía el lugar exacto donde estaba, solo sabía que quería encontrara a Reika y las demás, en ese momento un chico apareció ante sus ojos, peli castaño algo desarreglado, ojos negros con muy buena porte y además muy atractivo según la chica. **(Yo: para aclarar Kidou no tendrá los Gogles y Endou la banda) **

-Hola, tu eres nueva verdad- pregunto el chico extendiendo su mano.

-Si-contesto sin dejar de caminar.

-Estas buscando algo- pregunto el chico sin dejarla en paz.

-Si- volvió a contestar sin dejar de avanzar.

-Te puedo ayudar – pregunto bloqueándole el camino.

Aki miro resignada sabía que no la dejaría en paz hasta que contestara algo concreto.

-Si puedes ayudarme, necesito encontrar la entrada principal, puedes ayudarme por favor.

-Claro mira- el chico la tomo por los hombros y le dio media vuelta-allí está la entrada principal.

A la chica solo le recorrió una enorme gota por la sien.

-Bueno muchas gracias, yo me voy- la chica dio unas cuantos pasos pero el chico la detuvo.

-Puedo saber tu nombre.

La chica lo miro y suspiro.

-Aki Kino adiós espero volverte a ver n_n

-Lo mismo digo- el chico se despidió y se marcho

Mientras tanto Yumiko buscaba a Chizuru o a cualquiera solo quería ver una cara conocida,

-_"Juro que no volveré a separarme del grupo"_

La chica encontró la entrada principal y vi a Aki entrar le iba a hablar pero en ese momento fue empujada por un pequeño grupo de chicas, así el centro del circulo, cuando al fin se detuvo choco nuevamente con alguien.

-Hola- dijo el chico.

-Hola- respondió Yumiko sonriendo a unos ojos rojos escarlata los más lindos que había visto en su vida.

-Creo que estas metida en problemas por que las chicas pensaran que tenemos algo- Yumiko miro a una turbia enfurecida que celaba al chico con los ojos.

-Son muchas tus novias, pero igual es un gusto conocerte, pero tengo que irme así que adiós- la chica salió de la turba furiosa y alcanzo a Aki sin mucho esfuerzo.

Mientras tanto Chizuru se preguntaba donde estaba.

donde estoy Reika-sempai donde esta- la chica estaba completamente perdida.

-Hola te ayudar- dijo una voz detrás de la chica. Al voltear la chica miro a un chico cabello plata, ojos verde griseados con una sonrisa de ángel.

-SI POR FAVOR ESTOY PERDIADA Y TENGO QUE ENCONTRAR A MIS AMIGAS.

-Está bien te ayudare, pero suéltame.

Chizuru se miro y estaba sujetando la camisa del chico.

-OH lo siento mucho O.O- la chica bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar mientras Chizuru buscaba a las chicas el chico le sacaba información sobre ella y también ella sacaba información sobre el instituto y barias cosas más.

Mientras Reika caminaba buscando a las chicas, solo rogaba que no se fueran a topar con alguien más.

Camino un poco más y se encontró a Chizuru hablando con el chico peliplata muy animadamente.

-Chizuru que bueno que te encuentro sabes donde están las otras chicas.

- Reika-sempai que bien que la encuentro estaba perdida

-Está bien solo hay que ir a buscar a las otras chicas, ¿sí? n_n

-SI n_n, bueno Shiro fue un gusto a verte conocido espero volverte a ver pronto n_n

-lo mismo digo Chii-chan adiós n_n

-Adiós n_n

Las chicas se fueron caminando hasta perderse de la vista del chico.

**Bueno me quedo aquí, chii-chan espero que te gustara como te introduje a la historia si quieres cambiar algo de tu imagen me dices sí, bueno espero sus Review y si alguien quiere que la incluya en la historia me manda los datos, solo podre incluir dos, y si recibo más, lo hare por orden de llegada, bueno me despido y espero que la pasen bien. n_n **


	3. Chapter 3:nuetro nuevo colegio

_**No me maten tengo Familia o.o Es que no puede porque (aquí vamos de nuevo) mi compu sigue mala -_- y bueno actualizo por obra de Dios en finc los y las dejo de molestar para que lean tranquilos y tranquilas bye se despide su amiga que por el momento no la han matado sus lectores O.O**_

_**Conozcamos nuestro nuevo colegio**_

-Qué me dices Haruna nos vamos a investigar- propuso Yumiko a lo que la chica solo la miro desafiante-Tomare eso como un sí que dices chii-chan te nos unes.

-Claro n.n- respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

-Y tu Reika –sempai ¿no iras?-pregunto Haruna a lo que la chica la observo y con un no tan seguro contesto un sí y Aki como no quería quedarse sola las siguió casi de inmediato.

Las cinco chicas caminaban por los pasillos del amplio colegio la verdad ese colegio se parresia tanto a los de los mortales.

-_se nos va hacer algo difícil buscar el libro en este inmenso colegio-_hablo Yumiko como entre una conferencia mental entres las otras cuatro chicas.

-_Yumiko tiene razón-_esta vez fue Chizuru-_este colegio es enorme y me imagino que la seguridad es muy avanzada._

_-Pero por eso tenemos el año completo para recuperar el libro además todos estos vampiros se miran que no tiene nada de inteligencia, pero tampoco hay que confiarnos ya saben chicas al objetivo-_esta vez fue Haruna.

_-Lo mejor será que empezar cuanto antes buscar ese libro creen que podríamos usar a nuestros Daimones para rastrear el olor del libro._

_-No lo creo solo las brujas tenemos Daimones y creo que si miran algo sospechoso nos pueden hasta matar lo mejor será no usarlos además nunca me arriesgaría _ a perder a Sayuri

Tras esas últimas palabras las chicas guardaron silencio de repente sintieron una sexta voz en la conversación.

-_Hola chicas no creen que es peligroso usar la telepatía en pleno terreno enemigo-_Haruna, Aki Reika y Yumiko voltearon al escuchar esa voz y prácticamente se le tiraron enzima a la chica excepto Yumiko quien se quedo de piedra.

-Yori-chan- las tres chicas la abrazaban por donde podían.

-No sabía que tú vendrías aquí- dijo Haruna emocionada.

-Es un gusto volverte a ver- Reika la abrazo.

-Si TT_TT- menciono Aki.

-Hay basta aplastan a mis pobre huesos-menciono la chica en un intento desesperado de salir del lio de las tres chicas- y tu no me vas a abrazar ne-chan- le dijo a Yumiko a lo que la chica se le acerco un poco y después la abrazo

-Te he extrañado Yori ¿pero cómo fue que te mandaron?- pregunto sintiéndose un poco preocupada por el peligro que podía corre su hermana menor.

-Pues tal parecer, no se n_n* me mandaron y ya será mejor que hables en otro lado creo que llamamos mucho la atención- la chica señalo a algunos vampiros que las miraban algunos con cara de perversión otros con simple gracia.

-Si claro-Yumiko la cogió de la mano pero…

-¿Quién es ella?-pregunto Chizuru a las que las 4 chicas la miraron.

-Hola mi nombre es Furukawa Yori y soy la hermana menor de Yumiko es una gusto conocerte…-Yori le extendió la mano de una manera muy amable la chica quedo pensando si alguien había dicho el nombre pero nadie hasta el momento lo había dicho.

-Mi nombre es Chizuru Yuki es un gusto-la chica tomo la mano y la saludo cortésmente.

-Espero que seamos amigas n_n

-Claro n_n

-Si me disculpas Chizuru tengo que hablar con mi hermana-Yumiko se la llevo arrastra a la habitación que les habían asignado.

-Muy bien ahora dime fue la loca directora la que te mando a esta misión tan peligrosa además-la chica la quedo mirando traía el mismo uniforme que ellas su cabello era violera hasta media espalda totalmente liso sus ojos eran del mismo color de su cabello tenía un fleco particular que caía a un lado de su cara con un ganchito de conejo en su cabeza que la hacía ver adorable **(yo: lo siento Yori-chan x3 x3 si me kieres matar matame por face) **además de eso tenía un tatuaje un lirio enredado entre varias rosas-cúbrete te ves muy provocativa y si esos vampiros se te acercan medio centímetro soy capaz de matarlos a todos o.O-Yumiko puso una cara como si fue una hermana loca sobreprotectora.

-Nee-chan ya te escuchasteis parece novio celando a su novia -_-*-la chica la quedo viendo y se rio.

-De que te ríes ¬/¬&%&-Yumiko se sonrojo porque era evidente que se fijaba en su ropa y sus grandes atributos.

-Nee-chan te miras tan linda-la chica le jalo los cachetes a lo que la chica le quito la mano de un solo manotón-auhh TT_TT amargada.

-¬_¬ tú te lo buscaste- la chica quedo callada por un momento- no sé porque te mandaron si apenas eres una niña no me lo perdonaría si algo te pasa.

-ohhh vamos ne-chan nada me pasara tu sabes que no soy débil y mucho menos de esas niñitas que se dejan ganar fácilmente tú lo sabes perfectamente-la chica la abrazo hasta casi asfixiarla.

-Al parecer no se te ah quitado lo melosa que eres-la chica la aparto un poco

Las dos sonrieron y salieron de la habitación y allí las esperaba las otras chicas esperándolas.

En otra parte…

-Vamos Midorikawa si no te apuras te golpeare-exclamo un chico muy malhumorado.

-ya voy, ya voy porque estas tan malhumorado Kazemaru-pregunto el menor del grupo a lo que los otros dos lo miraron con ganas de matarlo-está bien ya me apresurare

-No sé qué pensaba cuando le dije a mi tía que te cuidaría en este internado -_- mejor hubiera dejado que te mandaran a esa otra instituto- el chico se golpeo con su mano en la cabeza dejando una marca.

-Eso te pasa por abrir la boca más de la cuenta-dijo una tercera voz.

-CALLATE FUDOU- grito el peli azul enojado.

-Ya no peleen- el peli verde se metió entre los dos chicos que se acercaban peligrosamente- ya estoy listo vámonos.

Los tres salieron de la habitación y por donde pasaban robaban suspiros.

Ichioruta Kazemaru era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio sin mencionar que esa de los más ricos incluso un rango más arriba que todos los chicos que allí estudiaban venia de una familia muy prestigiosa guardiana de todas las leyes de los vampiros, el chico tenía fama de seductor en primer grado y también fama de que era un chico frio y sin sentimientos y odiador de las brujas hasta la muerte.

El segundo chico era Midorikawa Ruuji el menor de todo el grupo, al ser familiar de Kazemaru tenia ciertos prestigios en el instituto entre esos estaba el que no lo golpearan los brabucones ya que era un niño muy infantil **(yo: soy incapaz de poner a Mido como un seductor no m lo imagino así que solo lo pondré como un frívolo niño egocéntrico) **pero su frivolidad era extrema tanto como su egrontensidad, además no era para nadad feo muchas chicas se morirán por salir con él.

El tercero era Akio Fudou el niño mas malhumorado busca problemas bravucón de todo el instituto, su tan mala fama le daba la personalidad del chico sexy y malo de la historia y la verdad si lo era, el chico tenía su cierto prestigio en esa institución además tiene una buena apariencia **(yo: para aclarar Fudou tiene todo su pelo)** el chico no es que fuera malo solo es que es mírame y no me toques además a él solo le importaba una cosa o mejor dicho que esa cosa tenia nombre y apellido aunque su antigua fama no le permitía realizar su meta.

Los tres chicos doblaron por una esquina para luego encontrarse con otros chicos.

-Hasta que por fin llegan- el que hablo fue Kido- no saben de lo que se perdieron acabamos de ver nuestras nuevas novias.

-ummm que mal que nos las vi-exclamo Kazemaru.

-Si eran preciosas y mas esa niña de cabello azul y de pechos enormes- exclamo Goenji con cara seria y ala ves sínica.

-Mira parecen que haya vienen- dijo Endo a lo que todos los chicos voltearon.

Con las chicas….

-Yori mejor regresos a que te pongas algo más largo- menciono Yumiko al borde de la locura al ver a su hermanita vestida de esa manera- ¬/¬ juro que matare a todos los que se intenten acerca.

A todas las chicas les resbalo una gota por la sien hasta que…

Aki iba algo distraída tanto que no se fijo que choco con alguien.

-Lo siento-menciono la peli verde a la chica que ya hacía en el suelo- no me fije por donde iba-la chica le extendió la mano pero esta no la toma.

-Deberías fijarte por donde caminas-exclamo, la chica era cabello rubio largo ondulado en puntas cayendo por su espalda, sus ojos eran grises aunque se podía diferenciar pequeñas manchas verde sobre ellos una tez muy blanca casi pálida era un poco más alta que las chicas y sin mencionar sus dos atributos que se marcaban bien sobre su ropa

-Lo siento no…-Aki no pudo terminar ya que otras presencias llegaron otras presencias a molesta.

-Hola Athila- exclamo una vos tras la chica.

-Hola Fudou-la chica suspiro- hablamos más tarde me tengo que ir- la chica le sonrió a Aki como diciéndole que no había problema por a verla dejado caer.

-Nos vemos espero volverlas a ver- la chica se marcho a lo que las chicas le sonrieron quizás una aliada no les caería mal pero de nuevo al mundo allí estaban de frente ante 7 chicos.

Reika fue la que dio el primer paso para irse seguida por todas las chicas.

-Hey chicas -dijo Kazemaru a lo que Reika volteo.

-¿Qué pasa?-menciono Reika seriamente.

-No… es que…-el chico por primera vez en su vida se estaba poniendo nervioso al ver a la chica frente a él.

Todos los chicos quedaron boca abiertas al ver a Kazemaru tan nervioso.

Reika rio el chico se miraba lindo todo nervioso.

-Hola mi nombre es Reika Midou y soy nueva aquí-la chica le extendió la mano a lo que el chico la tomo.

-Hola soy Ichioruta Kazemaru y soy el hijo del dueño del colegio-las chicas se miraron entre si, en sus cabezas ya maquinaba un nuevo plan- así que cuando necesiten algo pueden decirme.

-La verdad necesitamos saber algo- la chica lo miro y le dedico una de las mejores sonrisas.

-Y ¿Qué quieres saber?- pregunto el chico asiendo platica.

-¿En dónde queda las dirección?- el chico la miro.

-Pues si me permites puedes guiarte así ella-la chica le extendió la mano y el chico la tomo y se fue caminando con el dejando a sus amigas olvidadas por pero ellas sabían que todo era un plan de su sempai.

-Yo mejor me voy a ver el colegio-menciono Haruna a lo que todas la voltearon a verla.

-¿Te acompaño?-pregunto el chico peli blanco con rapidez.

-Etto….-¿está bien chicas vienen?-a lo que las otras movieron la cabeza en señal de no Haruna las maldijo mentalmente ¬¬

-Yo quiero un helado-dijo Yori a lo que Midorikawa dijo.

-Esa niña ya me cae bien-el chico la miro y esta le sonrío.

-¿Que dijiste de mi hermanita ¬_¬?

-Nada ˄_˄˜-el chico miro nervioso como la chica lo observaba.

-ahhhh u.u ven Yori yo te lo compro- Yumiko se llevo a Yori arrastra ase ver a donde.

Midorikawa solo vi como se alejaban y Yori le hizo una señal con la mano de "llamame" y este le sonrío antes que desaparecieran.

Quedando solo Chizuru y Aki.

-Chii-chan ¿me acompañas a dar una vuelta?-pregunto el peli plata la chica miro a Aki y esta le indico que podía ir que ella estaría bien.

-Claro Shiro-kun n_n-la chica lo tomo por la mano y este la entrelazo y se fueron caminando despacio.

-Mejor me voy-menciono Aki al quedar solo ella y los otros 4 chicos.

-Quizás sería bueno que te acompañara a muchos les gusta hacer broma-Menciono Endo a lo que la chica lo miro y suspiro.

-Creo que puedo cuidarme sola pero… un poco de compañía no hace mal.

Los dos chicos se fueron caminando hasta perderse de la vista de los demás.

-¿Qué dices Kidou vamos en busca de las otras dos chicas?-menciono Mido a lo que Kidou solo le sonrío.

-Yo me iré a buscar a mi camino un poco hasta encontrarse con la chica.

-Que mala eres me dejaste solo-menciono Fudou a lo que la chica volteo y le sonrío.

-Lo siento Fudou es que tenía algo que hacer, que dices si te doy un puñetazo amistoso y olvidamos todo- menciono Athila.

El chico sonrío y se le acerco completamente tomándola de sorpresa, el chico la tomo por la cintura y le planto un beso.

-Moriré por eso pero vale la pena- el chico salió corriendo la chica quedo inmóvil por unos minutos pero después reacciono.

-Morirás Akio Fudou- la chica se echo a correr detrás de él.

_**Ahhh me costó terminar este capi me seque de ideas a la mitad así que decidí terminarlo de escribir hoy solo me faltaba un buen final n_n (digo yo que es bueno) bueno nos leemos en el próximo capi.**_

_**Yumiko: dejen Review n_n**_

_**Yo: bye n_n**_

_**Pdt: si hay errores de ortografía perdón, es que tengo algo de prisa y solo lo revise una vez bueno hoy si bye.**_


	4. Aviso

**Comunicado**

Gua ha pasado mucho tiempo no, bueno creo que fueron 3 años, si lo se lo siento pero la verdad lo siento pero no he podido actualizar las historias que tengo pendiente razón una muy poderosa razón es que no tenía computadora y la verdad no pude desde otra bueno resulta que mi hermosa y adorada madre me compro una hace poco y por eso quiero preguntarle a ustedes que son mis lectores si debo continuar las historias digo historias porque tengo varias y pondré este comunicado en todas las historias que tengo pendiente con más de dos que me contesten en comentarios que si quieren que continúe lo hare bueno es solo eso gracias por leer.

Atte. Kaze143


	5. Aviso 2

KAYYYYYYYYYYY ¡

Ustedes son fantásticos Q.Q a pesar de ser tan mala escritora por dejarlos tres años en angustia de no saber que si iba a continuar con las historias, enserio pensé que nadie me iba a decir que continuara y que me arrojarían tomatazos o quemarían mi casa con antorchas y cosas así xDD ._. Por favor no lo hagan, verán escribo esto porque me tardare una semana en preparar los capítulos es que verán por los momentos estoy en un proyecto (el cual no puedo mencionar que es ni entrar en detalles porque me fusilan) que ha acaparado mi tiempo por completo, hay algunas historias como Cuando tu amistad se convierte en amor que ya tiene hasta 6 capítulos escritos y unos 2 arreglados, pero eh allí el detalle, tienen tantos HORRORES ortográficos (Bueno no tantos) Pero vale, ustedes se merecen un lectura digna y no subiré los capítulos así, así que les ruego que me hagan una semana más de espera el próximo Domingo lo público sea en la noche o día, espero que comprendan y que no quemen mi casa, enserió no lo hagan tengo familia dos gatos y 2 conejos así que piénselo si deciden quemarme xD es broma, bueno con esto me despido gracias y nos vemos el domingo 18, un beso.

Kaze143


	6. Aviso 3

_**Aviso 3 (Únicamente para este finc)**_

Sé que están cansados de mis anuncio pero es que en este finc si es necesario: ahahaha –Se aclara la garganta- chicos y chicas sé que han de odiarme por lo de no haber seguido con la historia por el hecho de que algunos me mandaron sus OCs y no he publicado nada sobre ellos (Excepto por el de Athila personaje que ya leyeron) la verdad es que tengo 35 páginas de este finc y en uno de mis cuadernos ya está terminado perooooooo, si sé que molesto mucho con mis peros, la verdad es que no se si los dueños de los Ocs siguen de acuerdo con que publique su personaje (De hecho no estoy tan segura que sigan en Fanfic) así que hare los siguiente:

Todos los autores o usuarios de Fanfic que me mandaron su personaje **(hace 3 años**) y siguen de acuerdo con que use su OCs por favor Repórtense conmigo en el periodo de una semana si no se reportan lamento el hecho de tener que sacar su Ocs de la historia.

Todos aquellos que leen y les gusta este finc y se siente interesado en mandarme la información de su Ocs ya sea por msj o PM siéntase en libertad de hacerlo (**Chicos solo aceptare máximo unos 4 más en caso que los que ya me habían mandado su información no se reporten y solo 2 en caso de que si lo hagan).**

Si los que ya me mandaron su OCs y este es no se es el número 5 en llegar, lo iré añadiendo en la historia como un personaje secundario, es que la verdad cuesta mucho cuando son demasiados personajes chicos y no quiero que se me complique complementar o hacerlo mal con esta historia.

Y la numero 4 no se :3 publicare este finc dentro de dos semanas por lo de los nuevos Ocs y por qué tengo que esperar si los otros se reportan.

Chicos mándenme su información clara, color de ojos, piel, cabello y que clase de carácter tiene su personaje no quiero personajes a medias, para las personas que tengan dudas me escriben intentare contestar lo más rápido posible, muchas gracias por su atención cuídense y nos vemos en este Finc en dos semanas.

Kaze143


End file.
